Dilema
by warmlatte
Summary: Apa yang harus dilakukan seorang kakak, ketika adiknya yang masih muda jatuh cinta pada mantannya? Apa yang harus Ukraina lakukan, ketika Krimea ingin bersatu dengan Rusia? Dilema. Sebuah kisah yang diangkat dari krisis yang terjadi di Krimea, Ukraina.


.

A Hetalia Fanfiction

.

.

_Revenge_

.

.

(Hetalia punya Himaruya -sensei :*)

* * *

"Rusia, Rusia, Rusia…" hanya itu yang terus terucap dari mulut Krimea, adik perempuan Ukraina yang kini telah beranjak dewasa. Kata-kata itulah yang selalu menghantui mimpinya belakangan ini.

Bukannya dia menjadi anti-Rusia. Tidak! Ukraina tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Kenangannya bersama pria itu terlalu banyak dan terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan begitu saja. Dan bukan juga dia tak ingin menjalin hubungan baik dengan Barat. Dengan Amerika yang selalu berusaha mendominasi, dengan Inggris yang tempramen, dengan Prancis yang memikat(?). Ukraina juga butuh mereka, dia butuh sosok teman-temannya.

Tapi entah apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Entah apa yang memasuki mereka, sehingga perang dingin seakan terjadi lagi. Entah apa yang membuat Barat semudah itu men-_judge_Rusia sebagai antagonis dalam cerita. Dan entah apa yang membuat Rusia begitu membela Krimea –gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam yang bergelombang itu.

Ukraina tidak bisa menahan Krimea lebih lama lagi. Krimea jatuh cinta pada Rusia, dan itu tak dapat dia cegah. Krimea ingin meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal di istana milik Rusia, Ukraina tak mampu mencegah. Apalagi, Rusia tak keberatan dengan permintaan Krimea.

Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta pada pria itu? Bahkan dulu, dirinya sempat bersatu dengan Rusia.

Sore ini, dia telah membuat janji dengan Rusia. Membicarakan soal adiknya itu. Mendiskusikan jalan terbaik untuk dia dan adiknya yang tergolong masih labil. Sore ini, rumahnya dipenuhi wewangian segar bunga. Khusus untuk menyambut mantannya itu. Ukraina duduk di teras rumah dengan perasaan yang cemas. Dia menatap warna langit senja yang keemasan. Indah, seandainya dunia sedang dalam fase damai.

Tak lama, mobil hitam dengan bendera putih-biru-merah horizontal, memasuki halaman rumahnya. Setelah diparkirkan, seorang pria dengan kulit yang pucat keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menghampirinya. Jantung Ukraina berdegup kencang. Entah itu perasaan marah karena pria itu membuat adiknya melakukan hal yang nekat, atau rasa cinta yang sedari dulu dipendamnya dalam-dalam.

"Rusia," sambut Ukraina disusul dengan anggukan yang melambangkan rasa hormat.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Katya, panggil saja aku seperti dulu,"

Wajah Ukraina memerah, "Maaf, aku hanya bingung harus bersikap seperti apa pada situasi seperti ini,"

Rusia tersenyum mengerti.

"Silahkan masuk," kata Ukraina mempersilahkan. Dia berjalan lebih dulu, diikuti Rusia dari belakang.

Setelah sampai di ruang tengah, mereka berdua duduk berseberangan. Rusia melihat banyak sekali perubahan dari rumah Ukraina. Terlalu banyak, hingga dia masih tak percaya bahwa ini adalah rumah yang sama yang sering dikunjunginya dulu.

"Kau ingin berdiskusi di depan Krimea atau tidak?" tanya Ukraina berusaha bersikap tegas.

"Jangan. Lebih baik kita panggil dia setelah tercapai kesepakatan,"

Ukraina mengangguk, "Baiklah,"

Satu jam berlalu dengan cepat. Pembicaraan yang berlangsung terkadang dipenuhi dengan pertentangan. Terkadang justru menjurus pada memori masa lalu mereka. Setelah beberapa kali berusaha mencari jalan keluar lain, akhirnya Ukraina menyetujui keputusan bersama itu. Dan kini saatnya Krimea mengetahuinya.

Ukraina meninggalkan ruang tengah, menuju ke kamar Krimea yang berada di lantai tiga. Kamar itu kini dipenuhi dengan ornamen-ornamen khas Rusia. Entah berapa banyak warna putih-biru-merah yang terkandung di kamar besar itu. Entah berapa banyak potret Ivan yang dimilikinya. Sebagian jiwa Krimea seakan diserahkannya pada Rusia.

"Krimea," panggil Ukraina dari pintu.

Krimea sedang memainkan biolanya. Lagi-lagi lagu kebangsaan Rusia-lah yang dia mainkan.

"Ada apa?"

"Um, sebaiknya kau ke ruang tengah, ada yang harus kami jelaskan,"

"Jelaskan saja sekarang,"

"Tidak bisa, kau harus turun,"

Krimea mendengus kesal, "Kenapa harus turun? Ada Rusia di bawah?"

Rasanya Ukraina enggan mengiyakan hal itu. Karena yang terjadi, pastilah reaksi berlebihan dari Krimea. Tapi bagaimana pun, dia harus mengatakannya.

"Ya, tolong jangan membuatnya menunggu."

Sejurus kemudian, Krimea melempar biolanya ke ranjang. Dia berlari dengan cepat keluar kamar. Memeluk Ukraina singkat, kemudian kembali berlari menuju ruang tengah. Melesat begitu cepat, menghilang dari pandangan Ukraina.

Miris melihat adiknya sendiri tergila-gila pada 'mantannya'. Ukraina jadi teringat pada Belarus yang dulu. Ketika dia benar-benar tergila-gila pada Rusia. Bagaimana cara pria itu membuat seorang wanita bisa tergila-gila kepadanya?

* * *

.

Ketika sampai di ruang tengah, pemandangan yang terlihat sangat menyakitkan batinnya. Membuatnya berteriak keras-keras dalam hati. Menuntut keadilan Tuhan yang tak hadir di masalah hidupnya.

Perasaan apa yang sedang menyakitkan hatinya?

Kepergian Krimea yang tak lama lagi? Atau justru hubungan hangat yang terjalin diantara mantan dan adiknya?

Ukraina membuat suara mendeham yang sanggup menghentikan Krimea dan Rusia dari aktifitas intim mereka. Ukraina tak ingin mengingat pemandangan yang baru dilihatnya tadi. Sebenarnya dia agak tak tega memberikan gadisnya pada Rusia yang bisa dibilang cukup tua. Terlalu tua untuk gadis yang baru berusia 18 tahun.

"Aku sudah dengar keputusan kakak dari Rusia, dan aku sangat setuju, terima kasih, Kak!" kata Krimea segera berlari menuju Ukraina, kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Kau sangat bijaksana, terima kasih," bisik Krimea.

Ukraina tak sanggup berkata-kata. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya, berusaha membendung air mata. Dia sangat mencintai adiknya. Namun, adiknya telah menemukan seseorang yang lebih berharga dari dirinya. Apa yang dapat dia pertahankan? Tak ada!

Sejurus kemudian tangis Ukraina pecah. Rusia yang melihatnya, merasa tak tega. Dia ingat rasanya melepaskan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Seperti dulu, ketika dia melepaskan saudara-saudaranya dari Uni Soviet. Dan itu merupakan hal terberat dalam hidupnya. Bertahun-tahun dia hidup dalam psikologis yang suram. Merasa kesepian dan tak berarti.

Kini kejadian itu menimpa Ukraina. Dan semua itu karena dirinya, karena adik tertua Ukraina jatuh cinta padanya. Rusia merasa prihatin sekaligus bimbang. Dia tahu hanya jalan ini-lah yang harus ditempuh. Jika Krimea tetap dipertahankan di dalam rumah Ukraina, yang akan terjadi hanyalah pemberontakan, dan kebencian Krimea yang semakin besar kepada Ukraina.

Lagipula, Rusia juga telah jatuh cinta pada gadis muda itu sejak pertama melihatnya.

* * *

.

Warna langit semakin gelap, ketika Ukraina mengantar pasangan itu ke serambi rumahnya. Langit yang gelap, sesuram perasaanya saat ini. Meskipun ini bukan yang terakhir kali dia melihat Krimea, tetapi terasa seakan begitulah keadaannya.

"Ivan, jaga dia baik-baik," kata Ukraina dalam jabat tangan perpisahannya dengan Rusia.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan membelanya sampai mati,"

Ukraina mengangguk puas.

"Krimea…" kata Ukraina memulai percakapannya kembali dengan Krimea.

Namun belum sempat dia menyampaikan isi hatinya, tangisan kembali meledak. Ukraina menghambur memeluk adiknya. Dalam tangisnya, dia membisikan kata-kata yang mampu mewakilkan segenap rasa yang bercampur aduk di hatinya.

"Krimea, aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

* * *

POJOK AUTHOR

Krimea, Krimea, Krimea...

Tiap kali saya membuka RT (Russia Today), berita itulah yang terus terpampang di headline. _Well_, mungkin sekarang sudah tinggal dampaknya saja pada Rusia.

Tapi, sudahlah, saya yakin keputusan yang diambil Rusia adalah keputusan terbaik. Dan untuk Barat, tolong jangan egois.

Fic ini ditulis berdasarkan konflik Krimea, namun memang ada sedikit yang ditambahkan hehehe

Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan saya menunggu review anda #EEAA formal abisss.

Salam politik,

Warmlatte

*p.s : pada nyoblos siapa nihh? XD WKWKWK

* * *

Anastasia : Aku tahu, kok. Sangat tahu, bahkan :') Tapi memang sengaja aku tambahkan hehe. Maaf bila merubah kenyataan yang ada :'3. Makasih sudah review :D


End file.
